A Change in the Weather
by shoppingruperthappiness
Summary: a long-lost letter and a new interest are the reasons for Harry's sudden change of heart but how will his two best friend's react? read on to find out more....i know, it sux, but plz read on and review
1. Problems

It was mid-December and Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking along in silence, each lost in thought as they returned from a Hogsmeade visit. Harry was revisiting the events of the last few weeks; the huge amounts of homework, his messy love life, his friends and the letter Dumbledore gave him that his mother had written to his father shortly after Harry's birth. Harry sighed out loud; he pushed the nagging thought that the letter brought up to the back of his mind. He kept thinking, this time about the last few days, which had been pleasant, weather-wise at least. The days had been cold and windy, but surprisingly sunny and everyone had been outside, enjoying the break from the monotony of the endless grey skies so common at Hogwarts at this time of the year. However, everything else in Harry's life seemed much less pleasant.  
  
The sixth-years had an unprecedented level of homework and Harry and Ron were barely able to stay on top of things. Even Hermione was suffering from a few sleepless nights in order to keep up. Luckily enough, the following day after this particular Hogsmeade trip was the official beginning of the Christmas Holidays, or if you counted the weekend, it would be the third day.  
  
However, it wasn't just the homework that the trio were having trouble with. Their love lives left much to be desired. Though not really expecting much, ready for disappointment to head his way at any time, Harry had tried getting back together with Cho. She was certainly much happier this time, but Harry was not the reason for this. The reason for Cho's unexplained happiness was to Harry's surprise, Ron.

Harry had walked in on them kissing in a Transfiguration classroom when searching for a misplaced essay draft. His first reaction was to punch Ron hard in the nose, but Cho stepped in to stop him. She began pleading for Harry to let her be happy or something like that, Harry didn't really know because he wasn't listening. In his first feelings of anger there came also a shock revelation. He didn't really care. He had had low expectations of this relationship from the start. He didn't like Cho in _that way_ anymore. To his surprise, and Ron and Cho's it seemed, he really was not at all upset at either Ron or Cho. He didn't like Cho, she didn't like him, his best friend was happy and so was Cho. He really saw nothing wrong with the situation at all, apart from the fact that his girlfriend had cheated on him with his best friend. '_But..._' he told himself, '_what does it matter. Neither of you fancy each other anymore and they're both happy so why worry? Isn't your friendship more important than some silly fight that you are about to_ _have that wont result in you getting off any better than you are now?_' So Harry decided to not bother, he found his essay and left them to it. When Ron returned to the Common Room later, he sat down near Harry, looking nervous. When Harry saw him, he laughed and explained the situation to him. Ron looked relieved. Harry began to realise something, the reason he didn't mind about Ron and Cho was that he was developing feelings for someone else. Someone much, much closer to home.


	2. A Snap Decision

Disclaimer: In case you hadn't realised, I don't own any of the stuff you recognise in here. It all belongs to J.K Rowling (how I do envy her!)  
  
Thank-you to my one and only reviewer dxdevlin! This is my first fan fic so thank-you! And I will say who Harry likes, don't worry!  
  
Anyways, back to the story...  
  
Words suddenly broke through Harry's train of thought. 'Password please,' sung out the Fat Lady.

'Oh, right. Ummm, Snow Storm,' said Hermione, quickest to come out of her reverie. The trio clamoured through the portrait hole and made their way over to their favourite comfortable armchairs over by the fire.

Ron pulled out a pack of cards and asked, ' Fancy a game of Exploding Snap you two?'

Hermione shook her head and said, 'No, sorry, I have to finish this letter to Mum and Dad first.'

'Stopped writing to Vicky then have you?' sneered Ron.

'Oh, just give it a rest will you, just give her a break!' snapped Harry.

'Ok, sorry mate, didn't realise you were so sensitive,' sniggered Ron.

'Whatever, I'm going to bed._ I_,' Harry said, glaring at Ron 'want to get a good start on all this homework we've got,' he finished. Harry headed upstairs, leaving a shocked Ron and a happy Hermione in his wake.  
  
When he got to the dormitory, Harry changed into his pyjamas and drew the hangings around his bed. He didn't hear Ron come up half an hour later  
  
Sorry, it's short, but I want to keep people coming back for more! Anyways, what did you think? Please review, or I wont keep writing. Thanx


	3. Breakfast

Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own anything u mite recognise here etc etc.  
  
A/N: ppl, please keep reviewing. This is my first fanfic, and I really need some feedback otherwise I wont keep going! I don't care if its bad, good or whatever. Please, just do it!  
  
A/N 2: omg, I saw the 3rd movie 2day( finally!) anyways, it's really good. Rupert and Daniel were so good, ( I love them 2 bits) and the whole Ron and Hermione thing was so cute! Anyways, enough of my babblings  
  
Harry awoke with a start early the next morning. He headed over to the window and looked out on the first windy, grey day in a little while. 'Perfect,' he thought to himself. He turned around, headed back to his trunk and 10 minutes later he was heading down to an early breakfast. Not to his surprise, Hermione was already in the common room, just about to head out the portrait hole. 'Hermione!' he called out. Hermione turned around, with a slight grin on her face, and waited for Harry to join her.  
  
As they headed down towards the Great Hall for breakfast Hermione turned to Harry with a slightly puzzled look on her face. 'What are you doing up so early anyway Harry?' she asked. Harry did not look at her as he tried to lie, 'I...er...couldn't sleep.' Hermione snorted. 'Come on Harry, even you could do better than that! I've known for more than 5 years, do you really think I can't tell when you're lying?' she asked. Harry was slightly surprised by this, how much other stuff had she guessed if she could read him so easily. However, he quickly recovered himself and pushed the thought to the back of his mind, which was now becoming quite crowded. 'Well, if you must know...' he began, unsure of how much he wanted her to know. 'Go on, you can tell me, you can trust me Harry,' she said encouragingly. 'Ok then, if you must know, and promise you wont tell anyone?' he asked, trying to put off the moment of truth. Hermione nodded and he continued, 'well, I've decided to...to turn over a new leaf,' he blurted out, his face growing steadily redder. Hermione took a few seconds to fully absorb this new information, but managed to proclaim, 'Oh Harry that's wonderful. I'm so impressed! But are you sure you're really willing to do this, a secret thought (or two) had made up his mind. Hermione decided not to pursue this anymore for the time being, conscious of how reluctant Harry was to tell her much. Harry said, Hermione, if you don't mind...I was...well...well.' Hermione nodded for him to continue. 'Well, I was wondering whether you mind helping me.' 'Not, doing anything for me,' he added hastily, seeing the look on her face, 'just sort of...you know...telling me if I need to fix anything and just keep me on track...'he trailed off. Hermione gushed, 'Oh, of course Harry, and Ron too I guess. I'd be so glad, I was wondering if this was ever going to happen.' Harry smiled to himself. 'There's just one thing,' said Hermione. Harry groaned inwardly. 'What's that?' Harry asked. 'That you teach me how to fly,' said Hermione rather sheepishly. Harry smiled and said, ''course Hermione.' It was Hermione's turn to smile. Harry suddenly realised that they had reached the Great Hall. With a quick glance at each other, they entered the almost empty Great Hall. As they headed over to the Gryffindor table, Malfoy yelled out, 'hey Potty, what are you doing with the mudblood? Won't the Weasel King be jealous?' Both Harry and Hermione ignored him, yet both inwardly thinking over what Malfoy said. 'Was he possible...no, what were they thinking? Of course, Malfoy was just being Malfoy'. However, there were a few moments of awkward silence until they sat down and Harry pulled a platter of eggs and bacon towards him, whilst Hermione spooned out a generous serving of porridge for herself. After a few minutes, Harry noticed Hermione had stopped eating. He looked at her questioningly. As though reading his mind, Hermione said, 'Harry, I know this might sound a bit ...well...stupid, but I have an idea.' Harry looked at her, waiting for her to continue. 'Well, I was thinking, if you don't mind, that we could sort of get up a routine, you know, we could get up at about seven, start work at eight, work though to 'till 12, get back to work at one and work again 'till three. Then we could go out and fly until five or so.'' She looked up at Harry, waiting for a response. Harry took a few moments to answer, thinking that this sounded like a lot of hard work, but, he was determined, and besides, it gave him more time to work on his...plan. He nodded in agreement and Hermione looked relieved.  
  
By this time, they had both finished eating and Harry turned to Hermione and said, 'shall we get started then?' She nodded and they headed out of the Great Hall back up to the tower. As they were walking, Harry began thinking over this plan, and realised two flaws in it. 'Hermione, there's just one problem. No, two actually.' 'What?' she asked reverently 'Well, one, you don't have a broom, and two, what are we gonna do about Ron?' Hermione had obviously already thought of these. She grinned at Harry and said, rather shyly, 'well, the solution to number one is that well...I have got a broom. Mum and dad sent me some money for one for my birthday, and I ordered one, it arrived last week.' Harry stared in amazement. 'Anyway,' Hermione continued 'I got the new Firebolt.' Hermione grinned slightly at Harry's incredulous look. 'And as for problem number two, well I'm not that sure about it. I don't have a problem with him being there for homework and stuff, but I don't think I want him hanging around, watching me almost falling of my broom. I mean, you saw him last night, a repeat performance of that wouldn't exactly help my confidence would it?' she said, looking strangely happy. Little did Harry know that this was because of the memory of him defending her last night. Harry said, 'yeah, I guess you're right there. Oh well, let's just deal with that when it comes up. Hopefully he'll be off seeing Cho or in the library or something.'  
  
They had now reached the portrait hole and had to yell at the Fat Lady to wake her up. Eventually, they were able to get her attention and were soon heading up to their respective dormitory's to collect their books. When Harry reached his, he located his bag, grabbed it and walked to the doorway, where he stopped, drew a deep breath and said to himself, 'Well, this is it.' Then he headed back downstairs to find Hermione already setting up at the closest table near the fire. Harry headed over to her and sat down on the couch next to her. He pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, some ink and a quill and set to work on his Charms essay. 


	4. The letter

Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own any of this (well anything you recognise)  
  
A/N: please, if you read this and can spend time reviewing it, please do! I really don't know what people think of this, and any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks =) Oh, and sorry for a couple of grammatical errors in my other stuff, I guess I wasn't concentrating too well.  
  
Anyways, back to the story...  
  
Harry had only just begun working on his essay, when he sensed he was being watched. He looked up and Hermione was staring at him, wearing a preoccupied expression. 'What's on your mind?' Harry asked, a little annoyed, he wanted to concentrate, not receive contemplating stares. 'I was just wondering something,' she said vaguely. Harry sighed and asked, 'Anything I can help you with?' 'As a matter of fact yes. Harry, can you tell me why you've decided to turn over an new leaf?' 'Well, I guess I just want to get enough NEWTs to become an auror,' he said, looking away, not wanting to meet Hermione's eye. 'Harry, I understand that, but I really think that there is another reason for this. Tell me if I'm wrong, but please, don't hide anything from me, I'm one of your closest friends, and I hope you know you can trust me,' said Hermione, with a concerned look. Harry knew she was right, and after all, she should know, he owed that to her at least. 'Well, seeing as you are so perceptive, and there's not much I can't hide from you,' he began, grinning slightly at her. She smiled back. 'I do trust you, and I guess I shouldn't hide things from you, not things like this anyway,' he continued. Hermione nodded encouragingly and Harry finished off, 'Well...it's just that a few weeks ago, Dumbledore gave me a letter from...from my mum to my dad, when he was away. She wrote it just after I was born. It said that she knew I would grow up to make them proud, no matter what happened. I guess she didn't mean that I would be a genius or anything, but I think they would be proud of me if I tried a bit harder. They sacrificed their lives for me, and I think they deserve a son who does them proud whenever possible.' He finished and looked up at Hermione, embarrassed by this outburst of longing and emotion, but to his surprise, Hermione smiled at him and said, 'Harry, I'm sure they'd be proud of you, you've done so many amazing things already; fighting V-Voldemort so many times, standing up for what you believe in, being a great friend. But, if you want to try harder at your studies, I...well, I deeply respect that, and I'm sure it would only make them prouder, and I'm so glad that you're willing to share things like this with me. I know sometimes I frustrate you, and I'm not Ron, but things like this, more emotional things I guess, I'm happy to help with.' It was Hermione's turn to be embarrassed. Harry simply smiled at her, happy that at last he had shared this wish with someone. 'Thanks; I'm glad you understand. Shall we get back to work then?' He asked, trying to escape from this awkward moment. She nodded and with that, they returned to the task at hand, both now able to concentrate.  
  
They worked steadily throughout the morning, occasionally conferring over the work. Ron emerged sometime mid-morning, but seeing they were busy, decided to find Cho. Eventually, after many changes, Harry had completed his Charms essay, on the differences between the properties and incantation of the drying spell (Evaporatum) and the drought spell (Evaporatisium). When Hermione read over the final copy, and unable to find and more faults, she turned to Harry and said sincerely, "oh, Harry, this is really good!' 'Thanks,' mumbled Harry. He felt a hand land gently on his arm and turned to see Hermione looking at him with kind eyes, and said gently, 'I'm sure you're parent's are proud of you.' Harry smiled at her and said briskly, trying to hide the emotion in his voice, 'Shall we go to lunch then?' She nodded and they headed down to the Great Hall, finding Ron chatting to Dean and Seamus halfway along the Gryffindor Table. They sat down and Harry smiled secretly to himself, his plan was already working. He turned to the others and began to eat. 


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: Yet again, nothing you recognise in here is actually mine, same old, same old.  
  
A/N: thank u my newest reviewer teacherspet (hehe nikki) who just happens to be my friend at school. Anyways, anyone else who reads this, please review it, it would really make my day.  
  
Anyhoo, the story.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry looked up and saw Hermione heading towards him, broom in hand. When she reached him, she said, 'Ron decided not to come. He said that he doesn't feel that his presence is wanted.' Harry and Hermione let out a laugh and Harry said, 'Suits me. Shall we get started then?' Hermione nodded and Harry led the way onto the middle of the pitch.  
  
Harry had already decided that on that day, they would start with the very basic basics. In the two hours they were out in the cold, Hermione had eventually mastered how to mount, kick off, hold the broom and how to control the broom. Once she had learnt these, she and Harry flew low above the ground for the last ten minutes or so. When they decided it was time to stop, they landed gently on the ground and Harry walked over to Hermione. When he reached her, he grabbed her hand, raised it above their heads and shouted, 'meet Hermione granger, the new star of Hogwarts Quidditch!' She took a mock bow. They laughed and Harry released her hand. With a shock, he realised how natural it felt holding her hand. He let out a gentle sigh and thought to himself, 'Don't kid yourself. It's never going to happen. Be happy with what you have.' As they walked back up to the castle, Harry glanced sideways at Hermione, and was suddenly struck by how much she had changed since they had started at Hogwarts. She used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion everyday now, her teeth were no longer abnormally large and there was something else. Harry couldn't quite put his finger on, but there was a new brightness to her eyes, and a spring in her step. Harry put it down to a new confidence within herself. She seemed happier. This, and the differences in her appearance from their first year made Harry suddenly realise something. He was attracted to her! All these subtle changes had made Hermione seem to him, no longer just one of his best friends, but a girl, and an attractive one at that! He was surprised at himself, but pleased nevertheless. He smiled happily to himself as the made their way up the marble staircase. She was still one of his best friends, but now...well now, he could certainly see what Krum (and perhaps Ron) were so interested in. He looked up, to see Hermione looking at him. He quickly pushed these thoughts out of the way and said to her, 'Well, this was great, wasn't it?' She nodded and smiled as they made their way through the portrait hole. Harry didn't want this new interest to become known to anyone, not yet anyway, he didn't want to scare her away. When they reached the common room, they found Ron seated near the fire, playing chess with Ginny. Harry and Hermione headed over to them, sat down and watched Ron win the game in a few short moves. Hermione turned to Ron and asked tentatively, 'So, how was your afternoon? What did you do?' Ron looked away and mumbled something that Harry understood as, 'met Cho...classroom...did stuff.' Harry laughed to himself. He was glad that Ron wasn't angry with him and Hermione. He left Ron to recover his from his embarrassment and instead swivelled around to whisper to Hermione, 'Well, this worked out pretty well. Do you want to continue fro the rest of the holidays?' Hermione gave him a nod and Harry smiled. He was glad there was a lot of the holiday left.  
  
o.k so what do you think? Good, bad, really really bad? Let me know. I have three more chapters written, but I wont post them until I get some more reviews 


	6. No More

Sorry people, no more, can't be bothered, no reviews, o and Larissa or whatever your name was, sorry if the story wasn't 'anything near as good' as the books. Hello, but I don't see you writing anything, and besides, I am NOT, I repeat...NOT J.K.R so what exactly were you expecting. 


End file.
